Pharaoh of the Sun
by lustbader064
Summary: HIATUS, A story full of enchantment and magic where love will dance with the shadows. Gods will intertwine themselves into royalty and royalty will delve into the wonders of affairs. Atemu/Seth rated T for now. PLEASE JOIN THE POLL!


**Pharaoh of the Sun**

**By lustbader064**

**WARNING:**

**I am not very well informed in Egyptian traditions so I will make some stuff up. So very sorry to anyone who will be offended. But if you want to correct me, send me an email or better yet place it in your reviews!**

**I also do not know some terms so… you get the idea.**

**I'm not much familiar with the Yu Gi Oh Ancient Egypt Arc so, again… I'll be making stuff up. Hope that you'll correct me if I'm wrong!**

**This is a yaoi fic.**

**PAIRINGS:**

**Atemu x Seth**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its Characters.**

**AND LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

**­-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chapter 1- Prologue

Father had said to me when I was young that Pharaohs are similar to the great gods of Egypt and that the Pharaoh may be favored by one to be offered guardianship. The favored ruler, he said, could be granted wisdom, luck, strength, beauty, kindness, power and many more by their Guardian which would help them rule Egpyt peacefully or urge them to take the path of hate and destruction.

He had received the god, Sekhmet's blessings of bravery and power when he was made king a few years past. I saw with my own youthful eyes what great help he had given I to rebuild it. Father… Pharaoh Akunamkammun's bravery to fight against the dark powers had started Egypt's rise and it was his power that resulted the end of the evil wars.

But Father had died a few days after his victory. The war had been too much for him to bear and on his death bed he told me,

'_Atemu…cough… dear little son of mine, how big you are now. Little is very unbefitting I suppose as a nickna- cough! Cough!'_

_I held his hand throughout this final time. No servant came in. No noise was heard. No one disturbed me and my father's last moments together. All that was, was the raspy and broken explanation of my father as he gasped into my awaiting ear. With each word, sentence and breath I knew everything he was saying was real. The pain was clear and very much noticeable. I only held tighter as I heard of words from his cracked lips and my tears joined in with the ones that were also sliding down his cheeks._

'_My son… once I leave this world, you will be crowned Pharaoh of- cough! Pharaoh of Egypt. The-the Evening…'_

'…_and the Morning Star, Horus of Earth and Follower of the gods. I know Father.' I squeezed his calloused hand with my two smaller ones and pressed them tightly to my chest as I anticipated this heavy burden that I will have to carry until death. 'I will be the new Pharaoh of Egypt as should be of my bloodline. As I will be-'_

_My father's other hand placed over the hands pressed to my chest and interrupted my speak. 'No… cough… no Atemu. Do not be a Pharaoh just because of royal birth or if you feel you are obligated to this beautiful land. Be a Pharaoh because you want to protect those that are weak and those that cannot protect themselves. Be a Pharaoh to help others and to stop evil and corruption pollute our sacred land. Be a Pharaoh that will be of use to the people. Be a Pharaoh that will serve.'_

'_Yes Father.' More tears flowed down as I stored his words into my heart. My father was the closest to all people I have met being my father and all. My mother was rumored a beauty in her lifetime. She was a rare desert flower my father seemed to have gotten. They all said that my parents met after my mother's performing caravan arrived at the palace and immediately it was love at first sight. Wild locks of golden strings that went down to frame her exotic face and like a river to cover her slender body. Her eyes were a cool oasis. Green and a welcome sight. She died immediately after giving birth to me so I never got the chance to meet my mother. Then the pharaoh stood as both my father and mother and taught me almost everything I know. From walking to talking to reading to writing to singing and dancing because mother was a great singer and dancer and from praying to fighting and to many more to what I am now. Father had always been there for me when I would feel sad or need attention and never once did he scold me for anything. He had always made me happy even though it might make him sad. My father was the best anyone could ever want in a parent. So in exchange, I behaved like a good child to him and how a prince would in political meetings or occasions. I listened to every word he would say and would follow any command if it meant a happy smile from him. I loved Father more than anyone and anything even all the gods put together._

_And now he was dying and his last wish was to see me as a Pharaoh that will be of good service to the Egyptians. I will. I will be a great Pharaoh for Father._

'_Atemu… I love you. Just as your mother had loved you even as an unborn child in her womb and until now as she… cough… watches from the Afterlife, I know we both love you dearly.' He smiled at me as I just cried some more into the hands clasped into my chest and let the drops wet my robe and kilt. Father, as he lay on the bed, looked so weak as compared to his healthy self. His strong, sharp and tanned features were a pale and sick face now drenched in cold sweat. His deep gray eyes had become a little hazy and unfocused and that once ebony hair now turned gray because of age stuck to his head like the fresh washes of the maidservants down the river Nile. _

_With the last of his energy he used his free hand to remove the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and reached it out to Yami. 'Atemu… protect… Egypt.' Were his dying breath as his clasped hand became limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

_As I was there crying, sitting on the velvet stool beside my father's bed I heard his words of love and cried more. I cried and cried. But when he had released his dying breath, feeling the weight in my hands and noticing the final close of his warm and loving eyes and the soft glistening of the Millennium Puzzle as it fell in the silk sheets I didn't know what to do. So I immediately stood up, the chair rolling to the farthest corner of the room and quickly embraced my father as I released a loud and agonizing cry._

_People came in and I didn't care who they were. I continued to cry like the little child that I was. I wasn't afraid to hide my tears from them. They know that losing a beloved was hard. I didn't care if anyone thought that their next Pharaoh looked like a weak individual as I continued wailing into my dead father's robe. I didn't hold back any tears and wailed loudly, not afraid if anyone in the lower chambers heard it. I didn't care. _

_Then a hand placed itself on my shoulder. It was light and familiar. I raised my head from crying into father's clothes and saw with crimson orbs the sight of my cousin's sympathizing blue depths. We looked at each other for a brief second and no sooner, I placed my father down gently and launched myself into Seth's awaiting embrace. 'Let it all out, Atemu. Let it all out.' Was all Seth had said to me and I did let it all out. I cried without control and wailed even louder at my usually cold and unfeeling cousin's effort to make me feel better by offering a shoulder to cry on. I didn't know what happened next just that every time I would clench Seth's clothing, he would wrap his arms tighter around me and hear soft soothing words repeat themselves in my ear over and over again and let the darkness consume me in unconsciousness._

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_All of us waited patiently outside the Pharaoh's bedchamber as father and son talked for the last time. My father Akunadin who is the Pharaoh's younger brother was the high priest of uncle's rule, paced soundlessly near the window at the end of the hall. A frown plastered on his face and his left hand occasionally rubbing the Millennium Eye that replaced his natural one. Father would so often turn and gaze at the door that separated Pharaoh and us and continue pacing all over again. Priest Simon was with Priest Shadi and both were facing the sunset as they prayed in silent oration to the gods to accept their Pharaoh's soul. Priestess Isis stood erect and motionless nearest the door only the small movements of her breathing indicated she was alive because the normally blazing blue eyes that shone with futuristic wisdom was now darkened by sadness. And Priest Mahado was beside me and sat on a chair with his hands clasped in front of him and the elbows propped up by his knees and hid the lower half of his face. A sob would sometimes be heard that escaped the security of the room and reached their ears. Those moments one would either tense more or simply stop doing anything._

_Seeing that no one would try and do so, I walked slowly towards the door feeling awkward and was about to place my hand on the door handle when Isis spoke up. 'You should not, Seth.' I am a man of short patience that nearly it does not even exist so after hearing Isis speak this nonsense of not entering the room and comfort the young prince finally broke my temper. But remembering the two royalties inside the room not too far away from them, 'Why in Ra's name shouldn't I? I can hear Atemu crying inside and you don't want me to comfort my cousin?' I hissed at Isis but she remained unfazed by my venomous glare but instead looked on apathetically. 'I understand, Seth.' She started. 'I know that you just want to help the prince but you must understand that this final moment with his father is important. If you enter that room and interrupt, the prince will lose the remaining time he has left with his father.'_

_I never thought of that. I had been thinking so selfishly that I hadn't placed into account the importance of the situation over my own pride and glory as a compassionate and generous relative of the royal heir. I removed my hand from the handle; I cast my eyes down to the floor guiltily and clenched my fists at my side, fully regretting my greedy motive. And that was when suddenly a loud and painful cry came from the room._

_Mahado had immediately stood up from his seat, Isis had her eyes widened as if sensing the dread, Akunadin had stopped pacing and Simon and Shadi had abruptly stopped praying and quickly turned around, all of them had terrified expressions on their faces at knowing what the scream meant. I, on the other hand, was also surprised as I snapped my head up immediately at hearing it and quickly grabbed the golden handle, turned and almost tore off the door at the sheer force of opening it. What I first noticed was the prince's sobbing form as he desperately held onto the dead Pharaoh's limp body. Some of the blankets had fallen to the floor and so were some pillows. On the bed, the prince sat with his father on his lap and the Millennium Puzzle lying beside them innocently._

_I immediately ran to Atemu and knew that my cousin must be dealing with great pain from this equally great loss. Placing my hand timidly on his shoulder, it thankfully elicited a reaction from the prince as he looked up at me with tearful eyes. We stared into each others eyes for a short moment and hopefully he can read in my eyes that everything was going to be alright because I won't leave him. I watched as he hastily but gently laid his father back down on the bed and from the bed he sprang at me and jumped into my arms almost making me stumble from the sudden impact of body to body. He had his arms wrapped around my chest and his face immediately nuzzled into the crook of my neck and his spiky hair tickled my cheek. No sooner than later, I could feel the wetness seeping through the blue fabric of my robe and wrapped my left arm around his shoulders and the other pulled his legs up. I sat down on the now-dead Pharaoh's bed with Atemu now in a fetal position, wailing on my lap. The others had been standing there around us and watching until I silently coaxed them to leave at least until my cousin was ready to talk to them again. They all nodded but only after walking to the other side of the bed and picked up the Pharaoh's dead body carefully so as to prepare it for mummification did they leave. Akunadin, with his older brother's body in his arms, with a nod left me to ease out our new Pharaoh's emotions._

'_Let it all out, Atemu. Let it all out.'_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

It had been a week since Pharaoh Akunamkammun's mummification ceremony and burial. All of the land of Egypt mourned for the loss of their great and powerful leader and continued weeping until now. The dead Pharaoh was buried in the Valley of Kings where only the greatest of the rulers of Egypt can rest in their journey to the Afterlife. Pharaoh Atemu had spent most of his week visiting the valley around and around on his steed's back with his High Priest and cousin Seth and they rode until the sun set and it rose again for another round of riding. It would always be silent except for the soundly stomping of the horses and strong wispy desert wind.

The grey horse stopped at the edge of the canyon, its rider perfectly small for the animal's size. The tanned boy had insanely spiky hair that stood up in the air like a crown and with it came the unique three colors of his hair. His blonde and sharp hair framed his beautiful face and some streaked into the other bundles of color. The black strands were dyed by a bright crimson that made the boy exotic. A gold crown was placed on his him and came around his forehead with a wadjet eye sparkling in the middle. Dark rimmed by kohl, his Egyptian eyes were ruby red that added to his uniqueness. He wore a simple white sleeveless robe that ended only a few centimeters from his knee and a gold band was placed around the middle to serve as a cord with a light blue kilt dangling in his front and back. A big necklace made of gold about 2 ½ inches wide lay draped on his shoulders. His dark blue cloak swaying at his back and fell down to the floor in length. Gold bands were on a way above his elbows and around his slender neck and so were bracelets that wrapped on his wrists on both arms. In each hand, two or three rings were found and an earring shaped like an ankh dangled from his left ear. A couple more of these golden bands were around each of his ankles and the _golden_ Millennium Puzzle hung on his neck from a leather strap. On his feet were a pair of small and dainty white and blue slippers. From the amount of gold and type of color he wore, one knew immediately that he was of royalty.

"Seth, thank you again for accompanying me." He said in his soft and soothing voice as he turned his horse around to look at his older cousin's appearance. The sun was setting and it formed a silhouette of Atemu in the tan sand, the shadows darkening some parts of his face and made it more attractive to human eyes. "I really appreciate your presence in my time of grief. May Ra bless you."

His cousin, Seth, got off his big and dark brown colored horse and immediately kneeled on the sand before Atemu. His left knee raised up and his right one kneeling down, his right hand on his chest as his other retrieved the Millennium Rod from behind his belt and placed it in front of Atemu as a sign of respect. "No my Pharaoh. It was a blessing in itself to spend time with Your graciousness." Seth was not looking at his cousin but instead his eyes were cast down on the sands beneath their feet with his head bent down.

Atemu stared at his companion as he sat on his horse. Seth was a tall and well-built man. He had broad shoulders and a strong chest whilst the Pharaoh had a scrawny physique and slim body. He wore a long blue robe that nearly touched the ground with another white robe underneath it. And running down the front and back of his lower regions was a white kilt and like the pharaoh had a golden band around his waist, wrists, ankles and forearms. Seth's face was edgy and mature unlike the soft childish curves of Atemu's. His clear blue eyes were framed by the traditional kohl and his chestnut brown hair that would occasionally fall out from his headdress of Horus (?). A gold plate was resting on his shoulders and from it dangled two dagger-like pieces. A large ankh was strapped directly in front of his chest and stayed proudly shining in the light.

Hopping gracefully off his horse, Atemu landed gently on the sand and headed towards Seth. He reached one hand towards his cousin coincidentally at the same time the High Priest raised his head to look up at the pharaoh. Offering his hand to the other, Atemu watched with bated breath whether his overly proud relative would take it. He knew that by the act of respect Seth showed him earlier, it must've forced Seth to swallow too much of his own pride and Atemu knows that that was difficult. "Please stand up cousin. You know that between us, there is no wall that needs to be taken down." Atemu smiled and reached his hand closer to the other. "We are family. And equality is very important in family." Seth silently contemplated whether to take the hand or not but before he could do anything, Atemu's eyes started to water up.

He retreated his small tanned hand from its offer and clenched it into a fist at his side. "Father said that."

Seth immediately noticed the gloom returning to those beautiful ruby depths and stood up to his full height and embraced his younger cousin. He silently hushed his relative with whispers and rubbed his back soothingly to stop the tears from falling. "Don't cry dear Atemu, my cousin. You have been mourning for days now and your father would be disappointed to see the next ruler of his country crumbling under this pressure. You must fight this grief if you wish to fight the greater dangers Egypt will soon face."

Atemu cried a little longer until the tears finally stopped flowing. He gently pushed Seth away from him and from the embrace and looked up at the sunset in between the valley where his father rested, a new and fierce spirit alive in him once again. He did not have time to waste crying for the death of his father and he would waste time no more. His coronation was fast approaching and he must prepare. "For the dangers we'll face, we must be ready."

In the golden rays, his red eyes looked an ethereal molten gold as he proclaimed, "I am the Evening and the Morning Star, Loyal Follower of the gods and Son of great king Akunamkammun, I am the next king, Pharaoh Atemu of the Sun god, Ra." Each word he spoke held power and Seth felt it too. Atemu would become a great pharaoh one day perhaps even the greatest of them all.

A new king was coming and Egypt was more than ready to accept.

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

A/N: So how was it? Atrocious, despicable, utterly repulsive? The way I write my stories doesn't seem to be very… clean. Oh well, comments are appreciated… Even criticisms!

The next chap might take a while to pop into my head but I hope that whoever might take an interest in this damnable story will be patient and supporting. Love lots! XOXO


End file.
